royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Back To School (Doll Line)
Back To School is a Ever After High doll line that features the characters coming back to school from break. The line includes six dolls released in March 2017; Meeshell Mermaid, Holly O'Hair, Madeline Hatter and as budget dolls C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes and Darling Charming. On May 2017 the line got Apple White with a toyset in it. Fiction There is no fiction for the collection yet. Meeshell Mermaid Back To School_Meeshell_All.jpg Back To School_Meeshell_front.jpg Back To School_Meeshell_back.jpg Back To School_Meeshell_face.jpg Back To School_Meeshell_books.jpg Back To School_Meeshell_laptop.jpg Back To School_Meeshell_shoes.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 16.99$ Hair and make-up: Light pink and light blue eyeshadow and stars of same colour around her right eye, light pink lips. Pink and purple hair parted right and right side from parting is pulled back. Clothes: Light blue bodice with a pattern with white collars and borders for v-neck, white buttons in front, EA logo on left and light yellow chain going to left. Square skirt is coral, light blue and yellow checkered with light blue shells, knee high and underneath is an uneven light blue tulle. White heels with locks, keys, bow, bunny tails and book piles as a heel. Accessories: Light blue scarf as a headband, three light blue books held with a string that works as strap, light blue laptop with Brooke Page as background image and few conversation windows on. Extras: Golden brush and a student card. Holly O'Hair Back To School_Holly_All.jpg Back To School_Holly_full.jpg Back To School_Holly_back.jpg Back To School_Holly_face.jpg Back To School_Holly_books.jpg Back To School_Holly_laptop.jpg Back To School_golden brush.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 16.99$ Hair and make-up: Violet and yellow eyeshadow, pink lips. Strawberry blonde hair parted right and slightly curled from the tops. Clothes: White shirt with a pattern of black collar and v-neck with a black tie, three vertical braids on waist. Pink vest with white lines and violet flowers. Pink pencil skirt with violet braids and dotted lines, pink tulle ruffled to the waist which is shorter from front and longer from back. Black shoes with leaf print, socks and hollow heel. Accessories: Golden crown with a tri-leaved decoration on right and flowers on left. Three golden books held together by string that works as a strap. Golden laptop with Brooke Page as a background image and few chat window open. Extras: Golden brush and a student card. Madeline Hatter Back To School_Madeline_all.jpg Back To School_Madeline_front.jpg Back To School_Madeline_back.jpg Back To School_Madeline_face.jpg Back To School_Madeline_books.jpg Back To School_Madeline_laptop.jpg Back To School_Madeline_shoes.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 16.99$ Hair and make-up: Lilac and pink eyeshadow, light purple lips. Mint and purple hair parted from left and curled from the ends. Clothes: White bodice with a pattern of two thin lines as a collar and purple scarf with a knot on the neck. Patterned short, blue vest with buttons on front. Gathered blue skirt with purple checkering with white and light pink lines and blue and pink roses. Short, ruffled, purple tulle in the waist. Purple boots with roses as heels and roses on side. Accessories: Silver crown with spikes and stone in between every spike, roses on both ends. Three silver book held together by string that works as a strap. Silver laptop with Brooke Page as a background image and few conversation windows open. Extras: Silver brush and a student card. C.A. Cupid Back To School_Cupid_front2.jpg Back To School_Cupid_front.jpg Back To School_Cupid_back.jpg Back To School_Cupid_face.jpg Back To School_Cupid_wings.jpg Back To School_Cupid_book.jpg Back To School_Cupid_shoes.jpg Back To School_Cupid_accesories.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99$. Hair and make-up: Pink hair with triangle shaped start for full, straight fringe. Curled hair pulled back. Light pink glitter eyeshadow, light pink lips with a red heart in the middle. Clothes: Pink dress with white and violet flowers, pink straps and pink back of the dress, a bit uneven hem. Pearl white necklace attached to pearl white, convex wings. Pink open toe heels with pink vines and roses on the side. Accessories: Pink, decorated book with EA logo and handle, violet rose crown and violet eyeglasses. Extras: Doll comes with no extra. Blondie Lockes Back To School_Blondie_full_front.jpg Back To School_Blondie_full.jpg Back To School_Blondie_back.jpg Back To School_Blondie_face.jpg Back To School_Blondie_shoes.jpg Back To School_Blondie_accesories.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99$. Hair and make-up: Very light blue eyeshadow, light pink lips. Blonde hair parted in right and curled. Small part next to the parting is pulled to the left over the forehead. Clothes: Blue dress with dark blue geometrical pattern, yellow and light blue flowers, high neck with a dark blue strip. Back of the dress is plain blue. Yellow heels with ruffles on top and rivets all around. Three straps and swirls on the heel. Accessories: Golden flower necklace, yellow, decorated book with EA logo and handle, blue eyeglasses and blue flower crown. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Darling Charming Back To School_Darling_front2.jpg Back To School_Darling_front.jpg Back To School_Darling_back.jpg Back To School_Darling_face.jpg Back To School_Darling_book.jpg Back To School_Darling_shoes.jpg Back To School_Darling_acessories.jpg Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99$. Hair and make-up: Blue eyeshadow, pink lips. Blonde hair parted on left and curled from ends, light blue stripes around the head. Clothes: Dark blue dress with light blue and pink flower print, one shoulder strap, uneven hem and light blue back of the dress. Light blue platform shoes with an ankle strap and rose decoration. Accessories: Light blue, decorated book with EA logo and a handle, pink bundle of pearls as a necklace with a bow, silver crown with flowers and silver eyeglasses. Extras: ''' Doll comes with no extras. Apple White Back To School_Apple_all.jpg Back To School_Apple_all_inout.jpg Back To School_Apple_glasses.jpg Back To School_Apple_crown.jpg Back To School_Apple_shirt.jpg Back To School_Apple_shoes.jpg Back To School_Apple_on table.jpg '''Line: Back to School Release Date: May 2017 Retail Price: 24.99$. Hair and make-up: Blond, curly hair parted on right, peach eyeshadow and red lips. Clothes: White bodice with EA logo printed on it, red skirt with golden and white leaf pattern and purple tulle ruffle in the hem. Black bodice jacket with grey lattice pattern and black and white stripe in bottom. 3/4 white sleeves and black and white stripe in the end. Purple shoes with ruffled socks. Accessories: Golden headband with golden crown and red bow, red necklace with apple, black glasses. Extras: Playset including table, chair, laptop, book, backbag, pair of shoes and a mirror. Category:Doll Lines